Armored Assault
Armored Assault is the second campaign level of Call of Duty: The Big Third. In it the player helps to hold back the beginning stages of the Soviet assault on Berlin. It takes place directly after training and t he player will start off with whatever weapons they ended with on training. The player will also meet some new characters that will stay with them throughout the game. This is the first level where German and Russian weapons are available. Mission Objectives #Push into the building #Pickup the Bazooka #Destroy enemy T-34 #Disable all mines #Point out targets for the M4 Sherman tanks. #Set all charges #Destroy the door #Eliminate all enemies #Regroup with friendlies Level Transcript Loading Cutscene The Camera Follows The Truck the player boarded in the Last Mission Radio Chatter is Heard Radio: Are Those Russian Tanks Movin toward us? Radio: I think so, ten bucks says there gonna attack us. Radio: Are you crazy? There not gonna attack us, we just helped them win the war. Radio: True. Radio: HOLY! An explosion is heard Radio: Are you alright man!? Radio: No! Soviet tanks moving up toward our position! Radio: Got it! Contacting nearest unit! Frank Ernest: I read you, Im en route The Camera moves ahead of the truck to reveal a massive Soviet Invasion ''Gameplay'' Explosions are heard all around, A man in the back of the truck stands up Frank Ernest: I havent had time to properly introduce myself until now Im Frank Ernest, your commanding officer, we're a small squad, but we're also the best. right now, the reds have launched an invasion of allied occupied Germany. We will stop them in their tracks, or die trying'' '' The Truck Stops Frank Ernest: Alright, lets move! Frank Ernest: Push into that Building over there! we can use it for cover! Once The player enters the building, two T-34s begin advancing down the street. Frank Ernest: Pick up a bazooka! Destroy those tanks! The Player and Danny Daring both pickup Bazookas and start firing at the tanks. Danny: Their T-34s! Try to hit their armor at an angle! Once Both Tanks are destroyed Danny: Nice! Tanks destroyed Sarge!'' '' Ernest: Friendly Tanks movin up to our right Several M-26 Tanks begin advancing, one suddenly explodes and the rest immediatley stop. Danny: Mines! Someones Gotta Dig em up! McCord: I'll Get em! The Player jumps down from the building and defuses the mines. Ernest: Nice Work, we got some shermans to help us move through the next block. As the squad moves up, they come under heavy fire Danny: McCord! Mark Targets For the Shermans With Your Smoke Grenades! After The Shermans Eliminate All Targets Ernest: Plant charges on that bunkers door! We Need To get in! After the Player Plants The Charges Danny: McCord, Blow those charges The Player Blows The Charges Ernest: Alright! Everyone Move In! Clear The Bunker! Move! After The Player Clears the Bunker Ernest: Good work everybody, regroup outside The Player Meets Other Friendly Forces Level Ends Category:Call of Duty: The Big Third